


Standing Our Ground.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: In the end, we all bleed Green. [7]
Category: DCU (Comics), Far Sector (DC Comics 2019), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Bisexuality, Counts kicking ass with whole team as bonding, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fandom Trumps Hate, Gen, Lantern Family, Overprotective Family, Pansexual Character, Platonic Relationships, Pride Parades, Protests, Racism, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Xenophobia, Yeah it probably does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: What started as a few weeks off on Earth from corps stuff in the far sector, ended up as kicking fascist ass and busting a crime ring with the other human Gl's + plus several disappointed people lecturing Tai and Keli and protests.
Series: In the end, we all bleed Green. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422457
Kudos: 8





	Standing Our Ground.

This. This is just sad.

Jo walked down the street after visiting her family and froze when the chaos and police violence against the peaceful, protesting people ensued. She felt the itch to back hand those asshole cops through the town and gritted her teeth when continuing her walk down the street.

It was long time ago that she had been a cop and she had believed that she could help people, then everything changed. The ring was hot around her finger when Jo stomped down the street before hearing a shout and she turned around.

'I was minding my own business, so was my sister' a man yelled at a cop who had raised his baton menacingly when the man stepped in front of a dark haired woman to protect her.

'Hey, Asshat!' Jo yelled and launched a punch at the cop, who backed down and wiped his bloody, definitely broken nose.

'You guys okay?' she asked and both of them nodded.

'You fucking bitch! You broke my nose!' the cop roared and raised his baton again, while several other cops appeared.

'This is the one of the reasons why I resigned' Jo muttered while raising her fists. 'This'.

'Only because one of those racist dick bags saw my tattoo' the man muttered, while rubbing a hand over his face and muttering something in Arabic.

'Hey, is that Green Arrow and his family who are walking with the protestors?' the woman asked and nodded towards the costumed group who had gotten down onto the streets.

'Yeah, that's him' her brother replied with a smirk while turning on a man with a crowbar who started yelling fascist stuff at them before attacking them.

'I have never been so disappointed in humanity, not even when Neo-Nazis spray painted "Kill yourself, Jew. America is for the Americans" on my car' someone remarked while doing basically a Vulcan nerfpinch on the man. 'Or when humanity decided that they wanted superpowers and traded the lives of their future generations for that'.

'Bro!' the man with the tattoo exclaimed. 'I thought you were in spa-Star City'.

'Stake out'.

'You a cop?' Jo asked the guy who had showed up, wearing a pride pan t-shirt and a leather jacket. 

'Kinda' he shrugged. 'Not that kind, if you want to know'.

'Sucks to be you' the woman chuckled while patting him on the shoulder and Jo froze when she saw the familiar green ring.

'Are the others also here or did Queen drag you along to this?'.

'Nope, it was the papa bear. Apparently it's family bonding time'.

'What are we going to do?' the woman asked with a wry smile.

'Tracking a fascist crime ring who are smuggling some kind of dangerous bomb, they want to blow up a refugee shelter and according to him a JSA villain is involved' the man replied with a wry smirk and wiggled his ring hand, making Jo realize that she happened to have encountered three of her colleague-Lanterns in a clusterfuck. 'It is a bit of a clusterfuck'.

'Sounds nice'.

'You can tag along, if you want' the woman told Jo with a hint of a smile when her eyes lit up in an unsettling, alien green. 'We don't mind'.

She has enough juice and Jo was itching to punch some dick bags.

'Hell yeah, I am Tagging along' she finally said while powering up and the three Lanterns all followed her example.

* * *

After a short period of flying, they finally landed on a rooftop and waited for some others who joined them some minutes later.

They gracefully had landed and Jo found herself a bit jealous, before reminding herself that these people have been doing this for years, maybe decades. A bit longer than she had been doing this.

'The Blues let you have some free time?' the corps leader asked her with a warm smile. 'Good for you, Mullein'.

'Jo will do' she replied shaking the outstretched hand of the older man who smiled and nodded before starting to introduce the other Lanterns who were all ready to go kick some ass.

'We also have Keli and Tai, but we sent them home. We are not going to let the kids into this' John explained to her with a hint of overprotectiveness in his voice and Jo nodded, feeling already at home in the group.

'They are still mad at us for doing that, but they don't know things like we do. They are young' Guy added. 'And it is late'.

'I have some feeling that they have sneaked out' Alan muttered and crossed his arms with a disappointed expression.

'Kids' everyone sighed in unison.

'Let's move, we don't have all night' John said. 'We have a job to do'.

* * *

No one was surprised when the hostages held by the nazi's turn out to be Keli and Tai. More disappointed than actually shocked.

'Kids...? Didn't we tell you to go home?' John asked, scrubbing a hand across his face.

'Well.... Yeah' Keli replied and a awkward silence fell.

Jessica and Simon exchanged looks, while John shook his head in utter disappointment.

'I already have three idiots who disobey direct orders, but they are adults and they are experienced Gl's who always figure their way out' John lectured, still staring at the kids while starting to sound like an disappointed dad.

'Hallo, are we still going to fight?' the villain asked with a strong German accent. 'I am itching to kill all of you'.

'Shut up, we are busy' Jenny said, duct taping the nazi's mouth shut with a construct.

'We are so disappointed in you' Alan told the kids. 'I have no words for this'.

'Are you listening?!' the nazi yelled after ripping off the construct duct tape. 'I am not done with you'.

'Take the fascists down' John finally said with a nod. 'I can't stand looking at them'.

'We are not done talking, kids' Alan told the two kids and all hell broke loose. 'You're in big trouble'.

'Oh no' Tai whispered, dodging a blast from an definitely illegal weapon. 'This isn't good'.

'Thank you for stating that, mr Obvious' Keli hissed and she constructed a shield.

'Stop calling me that!' Tai yelled at her.

'Surrender and I may let you live' the fascists bellowed at the family.

'Surrender? You may let us live?' Hal asked, softly and actually getting angry. 'My Jewish ancestors from the mother side of my family would slap me in the face and tell me that I am a idiot for surrendering to a....Nazi. Your people hunted them down and killed them, merciless'.

'So, I speak for all of us when I tell you that you guys can go to hell' he continued, his voice a purr and they all advanced on the fascists.

'Damn, that's one way to word it' Jo muttered while sending a fork truck their opponents way.

'He has his ways to word things' Jessica shrugged and she confiscated some of those blasters with a simple gesture and flash of her ring. 'We all have'.

* * *

'That's that, now you two' John said cheerfully and they all stared at the two kids with crossed arms.

'It's too late for you two to be up, it's 2323 hrs' he told them and Tai and Keli exchanged looks, having a bad feeling about it.

'Grounded, no Gl activities for two weeks' Alan said, calm and slow. The two kids groaning and complaining.

'It could turn into three weeks' Kyle added, innocently and he got a deadly glare from Tai.

'We may need some help' a woman said and a worn-out and tired Black Canary appeared. 'It's getting out of hand'.

'Family bonding?' Jo asked with a smirk and all other ringbearers exchanged looks while nodding.

'You two are coming with me, that's no place for kids' John told the kids and they groaned again, before raising to their feet and taking off after the corps leader.

* * *

'That is sinful!' an old man yelled and the parade bursted out in hysterical laughter.

'And I was simply questioning if my relationship with my glowstick was still a platonic one' Green arrow - Ollie retorted, slipping his arm around the other man's waist. 'Apparently not'.

They were standing right on the line with crossed arms and keeping a sharp eye on the people who at the other side.

'What? I support it, Green-Green' Black Canary- Dinah shrugged. 'And they are my idiots'.

'Yeah, welcome to the family. Nothing goes as planned and everything is a bit crazy' Jessica said, handing Jo a pride flag and putting up a middle finger to the anti pride people. 'We are all disaster pan, bi or lesbian'.

'You will fit in just fine' Jenny added. 'I can feel it'.


End file.
